No Words Needed
by The St. John Lady
Summary: After a passionate start a new case bring out the passion and love that two team members feel for each other. StellaBoyd pairing.


"One day you will take my heart completely and make it more fiery than a dragon.

Your eyelashes will write on my heart the poem that could never come from the pen of a poet.

I will wait forever to be that special girl in your arms.

I know you could make me happy.

I know I can find true love & happiness in those arms of yours.

I know that you will and can love me."

They both knew what those words meant. Not just to the case but also to each other. As they both looked deep into each others eyes they were captivated in the moment. Not just that moment but all those moments that had been happening over the past few months between them. It had become impossible for them to deny or refuse the feelings that were apparent in both their souls. Neither could deny it any longer, they were certainly attracted to each other, possible even in love with each other; but neither wanted to be the first to make that move.

Neither he nor she wanted to be the first to break from this moment that had seemingly been stirred by that note. Could this really happen? Could this really work? So many questions and thoughts running through their minds that the day just flew by and before either of them knew it the rest of the team had gone home leaving just himself and her alone. Was this the time? Neither were sure but they knew it was something they both **_had_** to do.

Both stood silently together looking deep into each others eyes for what seemed like all eternity but in reality was only a few moments. She went to speak, he put a finger to her lips gently as he shushed her words, and he smiled the smile of an angel. He didn't want this moment or those of the past few months to ever end and he was afraid, afraid that he would never, could never be enough for her. Was the age difference going to be too much for them? Or the fact they were colleagues? Could he risk losing another team member? Or that the already broken team become destroyed? But most of all he was afraid she did not feel the same way he felt. Could he... could they make it?

This time as he went to speak she hushed his words with a gentle smile and the softest of touches upon his open lips. She too then smiled the smile of an angel but this time she took a bold leap of faith and moved closer to him, when she saw he did not move away or object she moved closer still. Seconds later they were standing so close that their bodies touched in almost all the right places. The one place that there was still some distance was between their wanton lips.

He could feel her breath slightly staggered and almost labored, he knew that she could feel the same in his breath, he was rapidly breathing very shallow and deeply now. He just could not resist her anymore with a smile he put his arms around this beautiful woman standing in front of him and pulled her closer. Inches away from his lips and she knew she was about to fall for this man, her Boss. She could no longer resist the longing she had felt since she first came to the Cold Case unit. He had a hold on her the first moment they had met; she could no longer deny her desires, she needed him.

Moments later they were kissing. Passionately. Neither could stop, neither wanted to stop. Their passionate kissing never relented as late evening turned to night, it seemed as though they stayed like this for hours their love and passion for one another growing. He pulled back a little and seeing the look in her eyes as she slowly came round knew there was now no need for any words, they both just knew where this should go. He could see the love in her eyes and she could see he felt the same, they both knew everything would now be ok. Maybe it was that kiss, or maybe they had always known it? But now they knew neither of them needed to say anything anymore. Both were just safe in the knowledge that they wanted and needed each other.

They again stood in silence for ages before he made the first move, grabbing his coat she followed suit and went to retrieve hers, being ever the gentleman he took her coat and held it for her so she could slip it on,

"Thank you Boyd... Peter." She said smiling at him as she walked towards the door.

"You're most welcome baby. Come on let's go home." He replied following closely behind. Neither needed to question where **_home_** was, both just seemed to know. Or maybe it was just a case of it was where they both wanted it to be. With another quick kiss they left the Cold Case unit together and headed for his car. As they got inside he turned to her and looked deep into her eyes,

"I love you Peter." He could tell she meant those words without needing to question his own heart her replied,

"I love you too Stella." And with that they were away.


End file.
